blueshadowfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Guide (Blue Shadows)
A chapter-by-chapter guide to the events of Blue Shadows. Chapter 1 Cloudberry has Longclaw's kits (Bluekit, Pricklekit, Mousekit, Darkkit, and Stonekit.) She is aided by Darkflower. Allegiances. Chapter 2 Bluekit hears her family talking and wakes up later that night, exploring the camp while everyone is asleep. Chapter 3 The clan finds out Bluekit has opened her eyes, when she is about half a moon old. Lilypaw shows her around camp and introduces her to the other cats. Crowpelt, Sunleaf, and Ravenfeather are made warriors. Chapter 4 When she is three moons old, Bluekit sees Sweetspot sneaking out of camp with the aid of Blackwillow. She follows Sweetspot and sees her meeting with a Riverclan cat, Rushclaw. The pair catch Bluekit and Sweetspot makes her promise not to tell anyone what she saw. On the way into camp, they smell blood. Chapter 5 Pricklekit tells Bluekit that Brightfeather is having kits, but that something has gone wrong. Darkflower is at the half-moon gathering, so Cloudberry is with Brightfeather. Bluekit asks Ambershine to tell her about the Lost Clan, but is told to wait until she is older. When the kitting is done, Bluekit is the first of her siblings to see the kits (Whitekit, Frostkit, and Lightkit). Brightfeather does not bother to name Lightkit, so Bluekit does. Afterwards, Bluekit overhears Leaftail offering Blackwillow an apprentice, and is at first proud to be Blackwillow's choice, but then realizes that she is only keeping an eye on Bluekit to make sure she keeps her promise. Chapter 6 Bluekit begins to train herself at night, angry that other cats think she's too small to be a warrior. Silverstar asks her, at Leaftail's behest, if she will become a medicine cat as she is too small to be a warrior. Bluekit refuses, very upset at the question. Lilypaw and Blossompaw recieve their warrior names. Chapter 7 Bluekit stops Whitekit and Frostkit from bullying Lightkit, and beats Stonekit in a violent playfight. Her brothers are apprenticed, but Silverstar decides to wait until Bluekit is bigger. Bluekit argues and convices Silverstar to make her an apprentice, to see if she is ready. Chapter 8 Bluepaw goes on patrol with Silverstar and Blackwillow, who want to see if she's ready to be an apprentice. She gets fed up with their babying of her and decides to show off, climbing a tree waiting for them to find her. However, she is on the Riverclan side of the border, and accidentally provokes a fight. She fights off an older apprentice and two warriors, barely even being scratched. She is soaked in blood, but none of it is hers. Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Chapter 18 Chapter 19 Chapter 20 Chapter 21 Chapter 22 Chapter 23 Chapter 24 Chapter 25 Chapter 26 Chapter 27 Chapter 28 Chapter 29 Chapter 30 Chapter 31 Chapter 32 Chapter 33 Chapter 34 Chapter 35 Chapter 36 Chapter 37 Chapter 38 Chapter 39 Chapter 40 Chapter 41 Chapter 42 Chapter 43 Chapter 44 Chapter 45 Chapter 46 Chapter 47 Chapter 48 Chapter 49 Chapter 50 'Chapter 51 Chapter 52 Chapter 53 Chapter 54 Chapter 55 Chapter 56 Chapter 57 Chapter 58 Chapter 59 Chapter 60 Chapter 61 Chapter 62 Chapter 63 Chapter 64 Chapter 65 Chapter 66 Chapter 67 Chapter 68 Chapter 69 Chapter 70 Chapter 71 Chapter 72 Chapter 73 Chapter 74 Chapter 75 Chapter 76 Chapter 77 Chapter 78 Chapter 79 Chapter 80 Chapter 81 Chapter 82 Chapter 83 Chapter 84 Chapter 85 Chapter 86 Chapter 87 Chapter 88 Chapter 89 Chapter 90 Chapter 91 Chapter 92 Chapter 93 Chapter 94 Chapter 95 Chapter 96 Chapter 97 Chapter 98 Chapter 99 Chapter 100 Chapter 101 Chapter 102 Chapter 103 Chapter 104 Chapter 105 Chapter 106 Chapter 107 Chapter 108 Chapter 109 Chapter 110 Chapter 111 Chapter 112 Chapter 113 Chapter 114 Chapter 115 Chapter 116 Chapter 117 Chapter 118 Chapter 119